


In my Arms

by lilolilyrae



Series: Kiss from a Rose [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bathtubs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bottoming from the Top, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Topping from the Bottom, bath bombs, seriously kill me now, why do i write things like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Anniversary celebration <3





	In my Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableCecilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableCecilie/gifts).



> 2019-07-06  
> Notice how my titles get less and less creative?
> 
> While this works fine as a standalone, it was written as a follow up to parts [12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436602), [13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439182) and [14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445245) of [the Ineffable Husbands Series ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198) (I'll post a gen rated and edited down to 666 words version there tomorrow or so) as well as a **prompt fill** for _**Cecilie:** Yes PLEASE write another follow-up! I need to see Crowley in the bath! Or just their reactions to the presents!!_ and _**[Frisky_Business](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisky_Business/pseuds/Frisky_Business): **Bathtub make out? Shower romance? Hair washing and gentle back/neck kisses. He just went to lush, after all. _
> 
> 2019-07-07  
> Gen rated version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19562674)
> 
> Also Cecilie told me that the bath bomb got too little screentime so I added a few more sentences xD

* _in London, exactly six thousand years (at least, by Crowley's math) after an angel and a demon met for the very first time on the wall of a garden..._ *

They are in Aziraphale's bookshop, sitting on the couch together, turned towards each other with their legs touching, and are both slightly tipsy on celebratory champagne.

Crowley has one elbow up on the backrest to be able to turn towards Aziraphale more fully, and he miracles a neatly and colourfully wrapped parcel out of seemingly nowhere- of course, it had really been in his flat the entire time.

"Here, angel, I think- * _hick_ * think you gotta unwrap this now 'till I forget about- about-"

"Oh, Crowley! Thank you"

Blushing, Aziraphale sits up, forces himself to sober up a little, eyes crinkling and lips twitching in a soft smile as he accepts the gift. 

Sobering up as well, Crowley watches carefully for his reaction, hand coming up to sweep through his hair.

Aziraphale's eyes, already shining happily since he noticed he is being gifted a book, light up brightly when he takes it out of the paper wrapping. 

"Oh thank you dearest! I haven't read that one yet!" he leans in and presses a soft kiss to Crowley's cheek, making the demon squirm just a little.

Stroking over the hardcover of the book Crowley gave him, Aziraphale smiles. Exchanging gifts, just like this, for the first time in six thousand years. This is worth everything.

Crowley's voice interrupts his thoughts. "I just thought- I've seen posters, there's gonna be a movie with the same story, we could go to the cinema together- or I'll just go and when you read the book, I'll know what you're talking about?"

Aziraphale's eyes nearly well up with tears. Oh, Crowley is so thoughtful! This is truly better than any material gift- the gift of time spent together.  
  
Beaming at him, Aziraphale cradles the book to his chest. "Oh, I'll read this immediately then, so we can go watch the film together!" and- softly, earnestly- "Thank you, Crowley."

After a moment in silence and a sip from the champagne, Aziraphale fiddles with the parcel he wrapped, by hand, in brown paper and string. It looks sad next to the colourful wrapping paper Crowley had used...

Fiddling with the gift, he starts handing it in Crowley's direction, but keeps his hold on it when Crowley moves to take it.

"I- I know this isn't much, I just thought- well, I didn't know what to get you at first- I mean I had some ideas, that's not it!" he looks up, terribly afraid of having offended Crowley, but the other just lifts an eyebrow and smirks at him, so he takes a breath and continues: "It just never _felt_ right... So..."

Rolling his eyes, Crowley snatches the parcel from the angel's hands. "Oh, silly angel, don't worry so much just let me have it- oh" he sniffs the air, takes the parcel closer to his nose, tilts his head.  
"Is that- lavender? What is that?"

"Well, you know how Anathema was talking about a thing called 'bath-bombs'-"  
Crowley's eyes light up...

"They are not actual bombs, don't get too excited!"

"I know what a bath-bomb is, angel" Crowley says, grinning.

Then he puts the gift aside and leans in to kiss him- Aziraphale means to meet him half way, but Crowley just leans in more until he's half no top of him, Aziraphale propping himself up on his elbows, breathing hard.

"Don't- don't you even want to unwrap your gift, Crowley?" he gasps out when they break apart. 

"Later, angel, later- right now, I'd much rather unwrap _you_."

Aziraphale giggles and lays down on the couch properly, pulling Crowley on top of him and kissing him soundly. 

Crowley gasps as he falls onto the angel, at the last second bringing up a hand to brace himself on the armrest, next to Aziraphale's head. 

"Angel..." he murmurs, and Aziraphale leans up again, swallowing the sound. 

The kissing turns into snogging turns into making out and rubbing their groins together while Aziraphale shamelessly moans into the kiss. That noise has Crowley break apart for air he doesn't actually need, head sinking to Aziraphale's shoulder. "Ngh, angel- you're killing me here"

Laughing softly, Aziraphale strokes over Crowley's hair and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Should we perhaps move this to the bedroom, dearest?"

Crowley shakes his head, his hair, having gotten a little longer again over the past few weeks, falling into his eyes. "I want you to have me right here, angel, right now- make love to me. Please."

Aziraphale has nothing he can reply to this but drawing Crowley in for another kiss, whispering "Of course" "Oh, darling..." and "my dearest Crowley, _always_ -" in-between. He knows how much it must have taken Crowley to phrase it like that, knows how far the demon has come from his mentality of everything good being, well, wrong. 

With a snap of his fingers, the couch underneath them is softer and wider at least, and with another snap Aziraphale's own clothes are gone. Crowley however he undresses by hand, leaving soft kisses all over his body, stroking over his arms, his cheeks and his snake tattoo, the skaley snake-like skin on his back...

Crowley's eyes are closed, breath coming in shorts gasps already just from Aziraphale undressing him so sensually. He barely notices that he's completely naked, or when Aziraphale shifts their position to be sitting against the backrest, Crowley in his lap. His fingers trail over the other's skin, gliding from his chest backwards...

When a slick finger reaches his entrance, Crowley's eyes fly open, and he nods frantically at Aziraphale's questioning look. Then, Aziraphale's finger is breaching him, he can feel how even the lube is miraculously warm...

A light sting, he hasn't fingered himself since they last had sex and that was before they had returned to London- but it feels glorious, clenching down so tightly around one finger alone- Aziraphale moves, twists his finger inside of him, and Crowley leans forward, leaning his head onto Aziraphale's shoulder once again, completely giving himself up to the sensation. He feels the finger withdraw, then two returning, and then he is moving, fucking himself on the fingers on his own accord, gasping and whimpering as the angel is stroking his inner walls.

Two fingers become three, and after what feels simultaneously like a single moment and an eternity, Aziraphale murmurs: "Ready, dearest?" Crowley can only nod. 

Looking into Crowley's eyes, Aziraphale embraces his lover with his left arm while taking himself into his right hand to line himself up with Crowley's entrance. Crowley's breath hitches as he gets it right, a soft, beautiful sound, and then he is pushing into him, gasping as Crowley lowers himself deeper.

Their eyes never break contact, and Aziraphale feels a tear run over his cheek- whether because he is refusing to blink or because he is overcome by emotions, he cannot tell. Crowley is not looking much better- well, he is looking absolutely glorious, swollen red lips, messed up hair, tear streaks from his golden eyes over his cheeks and all.

It does feel different, somehow, to all the times they did this before.

Not fucking this time, no, they're _making love_.

Whether because Crowley suggested it so sweetly before, because of their anniversary, or because they keep getting closer, trusting each other more, and still got to know each other better also over the vacation of the last few weeks- maybe it's all of it combined- Aziraphale feels the love welling up in him, drawing him under, until everything he knows is Crowley, his love for him, and where their bodies join into one.

Afterwards, they lay entwined togther, breathing in unison, neither completely awake nor fully asleep.

Aziraphale is stroking over Crowley's side, feeling content with his existence in a way he doesn't think he ever felt since his creation.

He feels Crowley shivering under his touch and remembers that the serpent in him can't always deal with the cold very well.

"Come on, dearest, let's get you cleaned up and warm..."

Crowley grumbles first and burrows deeper into Aziraphale's warm body, then lifts his head and blinks at him as if he's just gotten an idea.

"Bathhh bomb" he half hisses, smirking.

"Sorry?"

"Your gift- come on, let'ss go..." grabbing the Lush parcel from the floor, he holds onto Aziraphale and miracles them both directly into his bathroom. Aziraphale laughs. "Oh, Crowley..." 

Grinning, the demon bends down to let hot water into the tub, then sitting into it immediately, groaning in pleasure as his sore arse hits the floor, taking a purple bathbomb out of the package and holding it into the water, grinning stupidly as it starts bubbling, purple and lilac streams colouring the water.

Aziraphale just shakes his head at him and miracles himself a little cleaner first before joining the other in the bath. 

Crowley really is like a serpent sometimes, snuggling into the warm tub with a blissed-out look on his face. He even miracled the black porcelain to be soft to the touch and warm, Aziraphale notices as he sits down himself.

While the tub is large, it is not enough so for two grown men (or man-shaped beings) to stretch their legs opposite each other without touching, and Aziraphale doesn't want to disturb Crowley in his bliss, so he hugs his knees to his chest and smiles at the demon, watching the water turn darker shades of purple around him. 

When Crowley notices that Aziraphale still isn't there, however, he opens one eye from where he is enjoying the stream of hot water hitting his skin.

"You coming here anytime soon, angel?"

Aziraphale awkwardly skitters closer, but Crowley just holds the bathbomb out of the way, spreads his legs and beckons Aziraphale to sit between them, hugging him to his front. He softly noses at Aziraphale’s hair and neck, revelling in the closeness and smell of his angel, and presses a kiss to his neck before settling back into the water and rolling the rest of the bath bomb to lay at their feet. Smiling, Aziraphale sinks into the heat with him, content to do nothing more but snuggling with Crowley for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw yep this series is just the smutty part of the 'verse the Ineffable Husbands Series takes place in xD
> 
> Also I feel like someone's gonna go all _that's not how the force works!_ on me sooner or later- yes, that's a methaphor, I do know it's miracle magic and not the force lol- I just spent so much time reading fanfics, I totally do not know anymore what kinda miracles are doable in series or book canon or not at all. Who cares. In this fancanon, they can disapparate. (Miracle themselves from one place to the other, yea, yeah)


End file.
